Safe and Sound
by Blinded-Kit
Summary: my 101th fic! Hermione and Castiel through out her life. Hermione/Dean at the very end. But mostly her and Castiel


I wanted to do something special for my 101th fanfic, so I thought I would do my first Supernatural/Harry Potter. So I hope you enjoy and tell me what you think

Own Nothing.

One-Shot

* * *

**Seven Years Old.**

Hermione smiled up at the older man as he held onto her hand, he walked her back from the church to her house, back to a safe haven. "So you're really an angel?" She asked him.

He nodded, giving her a small smile that lit her face up he never smiled. "Do you understand what has happened to you?"

She nodded and looked down. "Mommy and Daddy are upset, I left them and they are desperate." She felt the man kneeled down next to her. "I didn't want to leave them, the bad man made me." She felt tears rush down her cheeks "I wish to go home."

He sighed and nodded. "Your Mom and Dad are very desperate, they made a deal with another bad man."

She looked up at him confused. "Why?"

"Because when they lost you, they were scared and desperate, they didn't care what the price was, only that you returned home."

"I don't understand." She whispered, looking at her house, they were just outside, no one could see them, and it was just the Angel man and she. She could see her parents in the house, her body lying between them.

"Your parents bargained something to bring you back, to keep you alive, that you will live to an old age."

"What did they give?" She asked him, looking back at him.

He looked sad. "It doesn't matter now, you're safe and sound." He stood up and squeezed her hand. "You can go home." He let her go and she nodded and started walking up to the house. She looked back at him when she reached the door, seeing him give her one last smile before she went inside, the door opening on its own and she was placed back into her body. "I'll always be watching over you Hermione." He whispered before disappearing.

* * *

**Twelve/Thirteen.**

When she was twelve she held onto her hand, looking down at her. "You're going to be safe and sound soon I promise." He whispered, disappearing as the nurse brought over the Mandrake root.

He watched over her, he never left her side, not for very long, he watched her as she grew up. He watched her, as she grew stronger, becoming smarter, learning to fight in a war. He knew that even if her parents didn't bring her back, his father would have, she was needed for the oncoming war. He watched as she grew up into a teenager.

He never stepped into her life again since she was seven, he knew that he wasn't allowed to; he couldn't disobey orders from his father. But when she was thirteen, a werewolf was chasing her and he knew, he felt that she was going to die and it was his job to keep her alive, he stepped in.

He appeared as she ran past him, his hand shot out, a white light pulsing through his arm to his hand, out to the werewolf, to kill it. "Wait! Don't kill him!" Hermione shouted, as she rushed to him, pulling on his arm. "He doesn't know any better!" She pleaded. "Stop you're killing him!" She pulled at his arm and he lowered it, Professor Lupin fell naked to the forest floor, unconscious. Hermione rushed to his side to make sure he was still breathing. Satisfied, she stood up to look at the man with the light. "My Angel?" She whispered.

He remained quiet as she approached him, staring at him confused. "You're my Angel?" She asked him. "The one I saw when I was seven, I thought I was imagining it all, but then I saw you last year at my bedside." She frowned as she reached up to touch his cheek. He flinched but allowed her to do it. She felt the soft warmth from his cheek; he was blushing, not used to such contact. "Why are you here?"

"I wanted to make sure you were safe." He whispered, his voice shocked her, it was like the floodgates on her memory, coming back to her.

She took a step back and let her hand drop. "So you're my guardian angel?"

He stiffened. "I am a warrior of God."

"Okay." She whispered before looking at her professor, lifting her wand she conjured a blanket and cast a ward over him to protect him until morning. She looked back at her Angel. "What is your name anyway?"

"Castiel." He whispered.

She nodded, stepping back; she turned around, looking over her shoulder. "Nice to properly meet you Castiel and thank you." She smiled at him. "I would stay but I have people to save!" She ran off to help her friends, leaving him standing there watching her.

His lips turned up in a smile, she had no idea how many people she will save.

* * *

**Safe House During War.**

She laid down in the bed at the safe house, crying softly to herself and she curled up into a ball. She was alone the room was locked and spell so no one could get in and no one could hear her crying.

But where was her Angel? The man, Castiel, her Angel, where was he? Wasn't he supposed to be protecting her? Keeping her safe? She was just tortured, almost killed in a war she wanted no part in, but she had to be.

She missed her parents, but she believed they were in a better place now, in Australia, away from her, away from all the magic. She had wiped their memories and made them want to leave England.

They were safe, but she still felt like she could've done more. She wanted to take the pained look in their eyes, the constant looking over their shoulder she knew that would never go away, but she didn't know what they were afraid of. They weren't afraid of her magic, or the Wizardry world, the wanted her to immerse herself in it, as if they wanted her to be part of it more then her actual family.

She never understood them, and she couldn't stop feeling lost without her Angel.

* * *

**After the War.**

The war was over with and she had gone to find her parents, but to her horror, they were killed before she had the chance to save them. "Could you tell me anything about how they died?" She asked the police officer. "They're all the family I have…had left." She felt tear well up in her eyes.

"Their neighbors said that they complained about wild black dogs, but no one else saw them. They even placed complaints with animal control. But nothing was found. If it makes you feel any better, they died in each others arms." He told her.

She nodded and stood up. "Thank you, it does." She wiped her tears away. "Where are they buried, I want to pay my respects." The officer told her the cemetery, giving her directions before she walked off.

She fell to her knees at the gravestone, tears pouring out of her eyes. "I'm so sorry!" She screamed as she stared at the tombstones. "I didn't know they would find you here, I thought you would be safe!" She cried as she lost control and couldn't stop crying. She cried herself to sleep, her head lying between her parent's tombstones.

He found her there, her Angel; he found her there and picked her up. She was lighter than he expected, he figured it was because her traveling for the war. He transported them back to her hotel and laid her on the bed, taking of her shoes and slipped off her jacket. He pulled the covers out and over her. Tucking her in. He smiled down at her brushing her hair out of her face. "Sleep tight, you still have a long way ahead of you." He whispered to her. "See you when you get there." He leaned over and kissed her on the forehead.

* * *

**Twenty-four**

Hermione traveled through the states, she had become a Hunter, and hunting was the only thing that had kept her sane. She never returned to England, she couldn't face her friends after her parent's death. She became a Hunter to protect others from the same fate, to protect them from the darkness.

She had met several Hunters in her time in the states, she had been in the states for a good seven years, twenty-four years of age and she was still-hunting people's worse nightmares.

It was the middle of March when she first met the Winchester brothers. She handed Sam the book he needed and smiled. "Vampire lore differs from country to country, but it also differs between the Magical world and the Non-Magical world." She explained.

"Oh and what would you know about the Magical world?" Dean asked, glaring at her. Don't get him wrong he thought the British chick was hot, and that accent… but he didn't like how she always kept information from them.

"Girl's got to have some secrets Dean." She winked at him as she opened another book. "Why don't you go cook something while we do some real work." She smirked as she flipped to the right page.

"Why don't you make me a sandwich?" He smirked in return.

"Fine, I'll cook." Sam stated before Hermione argued back. "He was just going to order pizza again anyway, at least Hermione as real food." Sam stormed off to the kitchen.

Hermione smiled at Sam. "Thank you!" She shouted after him and he waved her off as she looked back at her book and continued to read.

* * *

**Six months later**

They had gone their separate ways meeting up every once and awhile, she didn't plan on meeting them again for a long time but when Sam gave her call about needing her help to get rid of a coven was witches, she agreed to help.

She just didn't know how everything would end. When she arrived in the small town in backwoods Ohio, she was surprised to see Sam and Dean with Ruby. She smiled at all of them as she stepped out of her car. "What's the plan?" She asked them as she walked up to them.

"We make a lot of noise, distract them and we burn them real good." Dean smirked.

"They were masks." Ruby interrupted, staring at Hermione. "They wear skull like masks and dark cloaks, it could be a mixture of men and women in the town hall, we don't know."

Hermione nodded, understanding. "Death Eaters." She whispered.

"Hold on. Death what?" Dean asked, looking between the two women. Well woman and demon lady.

"Death Eaters." She whispered again. "You guys can leave, this is my fight." She pushed past them, looking down at the small town, the town hall was open and she could see the Death Eaters moving around. "Go while you still can."

"What? No." Sam told her. "We all go in together."

She glared back at him. "Down there is a hoard of Witches and Wizards all trained to kill, these aren't your typical Muggles with demons inside them. These are people who were born with magic, magic so dark that it takes skill to kill them. Skill only I have."

"What are you talking about? And what the hell is a Muggle?" Dean shouted at her.

Hermione and turned to Ruby. "Keep them safe, and keep them from following."

Ruby's eyes widened. "Granger, don't do anything stupid."

Hermione smiled. "I haven't been called by my last name in years." She let her wand slip out of her sleeve and she waved it, disappearing in front of them.

"What the hell just happened?" Dean asked.

"I think Hermione's actually a Witch." Sam whispered, staring in shock.

"She's part of whole different type of Witch." Ruby stated. "There's different types of Witches, good, bad, and powerful."

"Yea and which one is she?" Dean asked as she grabbed his gun, watching as lights flashed in the town hall. He and Sam got ready to run down the hill when Ruby answered.

"She's good and she's powerful. Hermione Granger is the strongest Witch to ever walk to the Earth." She stated as they ran down the hill to the town hall. They ran inside to see Hermione standing in front of several dead cloaked figures. "Didn't save any for us?" Ruby asked.

Hermione looked over to shoulder to see Dean and Sam pointing their guns at her. "Some got away. But I will finish this. Myself."

"I think you've done quite enough." Another voice stated.

Hermione turned around to see Castiel and a black man standing in front of her, a few yards away. "Castiel."

"You know these sons of bitches?" Dean asked.

"I know one of them." She replied.

"Let me introduce myself, I am Uriel." The black man stated. "And like I've said, I think you've done enough." He lifted his hand towards her, a white light growing. "Time to let you have a rest. "

Hermione's eyes narrowed as she flung up her wand, a shield protecting her as the light hit. Her shield stronger than he thought it would be, last until he put his hand down. Hermione through out a spell, knocking him to the wall, shocked. She turned to glare at Castiel. "Where were you?" She screamed at him, charging up to him. She punched him in the jaw. "Where were you?" She screamed again as she hit him in the face again. "When I was tortured for hours, when I was left shattered, broken and scared? Where were you when I found out my parents were killed? I thought you were suppose to be there for me?"

He let her continue to hit him until she stopped, she started crying, and he held her to his chest. "I never left your side, I am not allowed to intervene." He whispered. "God wanted you to be strong for yourself."

She pulled apart, stepping back, glaring in anger at him. "God wanted me to be strong? He wanted me to live through the second Wizardry war? To be hunted like a wild animal, to be torture with the chance of becoming slavery, or maybe if I was lucky being killed. Only to survive to war, to help win the bloody damn thing to find my parents were killed by Death Eaters!" She screamed at him.

"Your parents weren't killed by the Wizards Hermione." Castiel explained softly.

"What?" Hermione's eyes widened.

"When you were seven you were kidnapped and rape before being killed by a bad man." Castiel explained, watching as the blood drained from her face. Dean and Sam stared at her in shock. "Your parents made a deal, to bring you back to life, to be you strong, healthy and alive until you grew into old age."

"They made a deal with a demon." Dean whispered and Hermione glanced over her shoulder at him. She looked back at the Angel as Uriel stood next to him, not saying anything.

"When you returned, they knew that only had until you were seventeen to be with you. When you turned seventeen, the war broke out, just weeks before they were to be taken for their end of the bargain." Castiel whispered. "It was not your fault that they died."

"How could you say that?" She growled at him. "You knew, you told me you knew when I was seven. I remember that now, you could've warned me."

"You could have done nothing for them." Sam stated.

"I am Hermione Granger, I have brought down countless of evil Wizards, demons, ghosts, everything. I have faced just about everything and you truly believe that I wouldn't have found away to save my parents?" She glared at Sam. She turned back at Castiel. "It is just as much my fault as it is yours'." She spat at him.

She sighed and sat down on a near by chair. "I erased their memories, I made them forget me. Everything." She whispered. "They died not knowing why they were dying for." She covered her mouth to keep herself from screaming again as tears welled up again. "They were dragged to hell not knowing that they had a daughter and I did that to them!" She looked up at Castiel. "What does God want from me when I did that to innocent people?"

"Even Angels have blood on their hands." Ruby stated, everyone staring at her. She shrugged. "What? They're warriors of God."

She wiped the tears from her eyes. "I grew up wanting to be a teacher, to help people learn things." She looked at Castiel. "Tell me, does your God care what we want? Or is he just the vengeful God everyone know from the first testament?"

Castiel sighed, reaching out for her. "Hermione." She stepped away, closer to Dean and Sam. "All I wanted was to keep you safe and sound." He let his arm drop. "I never left your side, I was always there, watching you."

"That's a little creepy." Dean muttered and Hermione snorted a laugh. She looked back at Dean and thanked him with a silent smile.

She looked back at Castiel. "I'm not a solider. I want to protect people but I will not go on some crusade for your God. That didn't work any of the other times when he ordered people to do it."

Castiel nodded. "Just stay with Dean and Sam, they will watch over for you, keep you safe." He looked at Uriel. "We must go, we have to find the next seal that Lilith wants to open." Uriel disappeared, leaving Castiel there, staring at Hermione. "I never wanted you to be hurt." He whispered.

She nodded, forgiving him. "I know. I do." She gave him a smile as she stepped back towards Dean. "I'll see you soon my Angel Man."

He nodded and disappeared, leaving the four of them in the room with the dead Death Eaters. "So you and the Angel guy…" Dean started as they turned to leave the town hall before the actual cops showed up. "You two have a thing going on?"

She smiled up at him. "Why? Want to join?" She winked at him as she walked ahead of him. He stopped for a minute, watching her walk in front of him, checking out her butt.

"That is an offer I'm willing to take." Dean tossed his keys to Sam. "Hermione and I are driving together." He told Sam as he got into her car.

Hermione smiled and shrugged at Sam and Ruby. "I'll see you guys at the hotel then." She waved to them as she got into her car and drove away with Dean.

Castiel stood in the woods, watching them. He wanted her to be happy, and he knew she would be happy with Dean Winchester. He knew it because his Holy Father told him so. She would be safe and sound.


End file.
